The Daughter
by Sakura Lisel
Summary: (HP!Bleach xover) Eleven years ago, four year old Willow Astrid Potter was murdered by the Dursleys, and her wandering spirit was later found and adopted by Mayuri Kurotsuchi and was renamed as Nemu. Now at age sixteen, her unknown past has come looking for her to drag her back into a world and family she has no interest in being a part of. -(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry)
**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_Bleach_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

 ** _Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place in the **_Harry Potter_** universe which co-exists with the **_Bleach_** universe. **_Fem!Harry_** was once known as Willow Astrid Potter until she died at the hands of the Dursleys and her spirit is later found and adopted by Mayuri Kurotsuchi and she became known as Nemu Kurotsuchi. She has a twin brother who is seen as the savior of the magical world and their parents are still alive in the **_Harry Potter_** part of the crossover, while in the **_Bleach_** part takes place in the present day when Nemu is born so she's around the same age as Ichigo and his friends. I'm also making it so that female Harry and everyone she would have known in Hogwarts in her first year are all born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**.

 ** _Author's Notes:_** I'm adopting this story from **_TheBlackSeaReaper_** who has recently put up a bunch of her old stories for adoption and has given me permission to adopt and try and continue a few of them. I'm going to post her old chapters up on my account and combining them into one single chapter, before continuing on with my own chapters for them. I won't change that much from the original version. I made a few changes and additions to the old chapters, like changed the names of Nemu and her brother and added on other stuff in some areas so its _slightly_ longer than the original with all of my own changes put into it.

 ** _Word Count:_** 12,978

 ** _Summary:_** **_(HP!Bleach xover)_** Eleven years ago, four year old Willow Astrid Potter was murdered by the Dursleys, and her wandering spirit was later found and adopted by Mayuri Kurotsuchi and was renamed as Nemu. Now at age sixteen, her unknown past has come looking for her to drag her back into a world and family she has no interest in being a part of. **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing,_ extreme _Ron, Molly, Ginny, and Potter bashing)-_**

 **Glossary:**  
' _Hi_ ' -thinking  
" ** _§§Hi§§_** " – Parseltongue  
" **Hi** " -Japanese Speaking

 ** _The Daughter_**  
Prologue  
Originally Created By: TheBlackSeaReaper  
Adopted By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

Not much is known about Nemu Kurotsuchi and her past. It was said that Mayuri Kurotsuchi was working on a different version of a mod soul, when through an accident he created her. As time went on, Mayuri did a number of experiments on her to improve her and help protect her in case anything bad should happen to her. Nemu is well known for having little or no emotions at all, always obeying Mayuri's orders no matter what they may be, and almost always following him around where he goes.

It is also known throughout the Soul Society that Mayuri Kurotsuchi is a cold hearted bastard that sees everyone as a potential guinea pig in his lab. He never cares about anyone, but himself and his experiments. And whenever Mayuri goes out to do a mission, people always hope that he would be killed. And also, people would feel sorry for Nemu for putting up with him.

But what if this was mostly a lie? What if the information on how Nemu came to be was a lie? And what if Mayuri Kurotsuchi was not totally a cold hearted bastard that we know? What would you do then? If the soul reapers of the Soul Society knew that he had some heart in him, no matter how small it was, they would believe that the world was coming to an end and then they would run around like headless chickens.

Nemu Kurotsuchi was a four year old little girl when she died two days before her fifth birthday. She then spent a couple of months wandering around when Mayuri found her and gave her a reason to live by serving him. Nemu was formerly a Potter, but she was dumped off at the Dursleys, because she was a squib. The reason for that was that it was believed that her brother, Rowan, had used up all of his magic by defeating the Dark Lord and since he did not have any magic, their parents had used a ritual to rip her magic out of her and gave it to him. Little did they know that Rowan was born without magic in the first place and instead it was her that saved them all. And also when Rowan gets older, he will start losing his magic, because it was never really his to begin with.

Now, it's time to find out the real history of Nemu Kurotsuchi.

* * *

 ** _~-Willow's POV – July 28, 1995~-_**

Willow Potter was thrown into her cupboard one day at the beginning of July. She had accidentally burned the bacon that she was making for her relatives to eat. Willow did not know how it had happened, because she was watching the food very carefully. It was not her fault that Uncle Vernon asked her to get the mail that just arrived. She was only gone for a minute, but by the time she returned to the kitchen after handing over the mail, the smell of burning bacon was already filling up the kitchen and her uncles beet red face was towering over her as he started yelling profanities at her as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to her bedroom while her aunt rushed towards the stove to turn off the fire and opened up a few windows to let out the smoke.

"This will teach you to _burn_ our food, you _ungrateful_ little freak," Uncle Vernon snapped at her, as he glared down hatefully at the four year old as she cowered fearfully inside of her cupboard 'bedroom' as she stared back at him with wide eyes, "You will _stay_ in there until I think that you have learned your lesson."

And with that, he slammed the door and locked it from the outside. Willow was left in the dark to think. Willow felt safe in her cupboard, even though it was small, it was home. She felt safe to smile without being punished by her uncle's belt.

Time had passed, Willow did not know how long it had been or how many days had passed. All she knew was that she was getting weaker and weaker as time passed. Until one day, she felt too weak to do anything like move her fingers. Everything was spinning whenever she had opened her eyes. Suddenly, she felt very light like she was weightless and also there was anymore feeling numb anywhere on her body.

Willow opened her eyes and saw that she was outside of her cupboard. She looked around hoping no one had seen her yet, but then her aunt came and started to dust the table right next to her. She noticed that Aunt Petunia could not see her at all. Suddenly, there was a noise coming from her chest, when she tried to move to somewhere else. Willow looked down and saw that there was a small length of chain attached to her that was attached to some kind of plug in her chest. She gave it a small tug hoping that it would come out, but it did not come out and also it hurt when she had pulled on it. So she walked over to the cupboard and stuck her head inside and saw her body. It looked like a skeleton, there was just skin wrapped around bone. It was horrible to look at. She then came to a conclusion.

"So I'm dead. I am _finally_ free," Willow whispered while a smile grew on her face and the feelings of relief and happiness filled her completely. She did not know that she had stopped the beginning of the process of becoming a hollow by feeling positive emotions instead of negative emotions, as she settled down on the living room couch and waited for her relatives to wake up in few hours and hopefully come and discover her dead body, "I wonder what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia going to do when they find my body…"

* * *

It was the next morning of July 29, when her aunt and uncle decided it was time to let her out. Willow wanted to see the reaction of her aunt when she opens the door and saw what was inside. She watched her aunt opened the door and was about to drag her out, when Aunt Petunia realized that her niece was dead. Aunt Petunia slowly backed up until her back was completely against the wall. She then slowly slid down the wall and with her hand covering her mouth. She just stared into the cupboard and at the peaceful expression of her niece's face. At that moment, Dudley came downstairs and saw the state that his mother was in. So out of curiosity, he looked inside the cupboard and saw what was inside.

" ** _DAD, THE FREAK'S DEAD!_** " Dudley yelled out to his father. Willow watched how the walrus came running in.

When he saw that his son was right, he smiled and said loudly, "Good, now she won't be infecting this house with her freakiness anymore. I will bury it tonight, when everyone is sleeping. That was, no one will know any better."

Aunt Petunia finally came out of her shocked state and asked Vernon, "What will we say to the neighbors, when they ask about her?"

Uncle Vernon then answered, "Don't _worry_ , Pet. We will just say that her parents came one night and took her away to live with them, again. And then no one would be any wiser."

Having seen enough, Willow walked into the kitchen and saw that the French door was wide opened. So she stepped out and saw the Dursleys nosy next door neighbor, Mrs. Abigail Winters, who lived at Privet Drive #6 house, and had been standing outside in her own backyard trimming her rosebushes, who was now staring straight at the Dursley household with shock and disbelief clearly painted on the older woman's face, which was soon replaced by a disgusted look as she quickly dropped her trimming shears and rushed back towards her own house as fast as she could, which caused Willow to smile as she realized that Mrs. Winters had overheard everything that her relatives had said thanks to the open French doors, so she decided to follow the woman into her house and watched her pick up the phone and dial 999, as tears started to fill the woman's eyes as she waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

' _What_ horrid _people! That poor girl died in their care and they are planning to just hide away her corpse in their backyard. What kind of people would do that? I always thought those people were no good, but_ this _takes the cake,_ ' Mrs. Winters thought furiously to herself, as she waited impatiently for some to pick up on the other line, completely unaware of her invisible guest watching her from behind, as Mrs. Winters starts pacing nervously in her room as she peered out her window at the Dursleys household, as she nervously twirled the phone cord between her fingers, ' _But what they are doing now takes the cake. That little girl doesn't deserve this from anyone, and I bet she_ didn't _die of_ natural _causes either if they are trying to hide her death in such a_ horrible _way..._ '

 ** _"…."_**

"Hello, I would like to report a murder." Mrs. Winters said as soon as an emergency operator picked up on the other phone line after a few rings.

 ** _"…."_**

" _Yes_ I am _definitely_ sure that its murder, because I just now overheard the neighbors say that their _four_ year old niece was found _dead_ inside of their home." Mrs. Winters exclaimed with an angry huff of irritation filling her voice at the operator's question, as it sounded like the other woman didn't believe what she had just said, as the operator started asking more questions, as she quickly interrupted the operator before the other woman could say anything else, as she peeked worriedly out her window once more at the Dursley household before letting out a loud sigh, "Look, I don't care if you believe me or not, but I _also_ heard them say how they were planning to _bury_ her in their _backyard_ tonight when everyone else in the neighborhood is sleeping instead of reporting her death to the proper authorities. It sure _sounds_ like _murder_ to me if they are trying to _hide_ the body, doesn't it?"

 ** _"…."_**

"The address is located at #4 Privet Drive, Surrey, and the couple in the family's names are Petunia and Vernon Dursley, and they have a son named Dudley. Please hurry!"

 ** _"…."_**

"Thank you."

Mrs. Winters then hung up the phone and went outside to wait for the police to arrive. Willow was just happy that her body would not be buried in the backyard like some sort of common pet. Five minutes later, she watched how the cops came and how they searched her relatives' house. She saw how their expressions turned grim, when they found her body in the cupboard underneath the stairs. After they pronounced her dead, the cops carefully put her body in the black bag.

Willow saw when they carried the body bag bearing her corpse within out of the house, and saw that quite a few cops had tears running down their faces. The whole neighborhood was there to witness the arrests of her relatives and how they struggled against them and how they were saying that they were glad that she was dead. And how she deserved to die. Finally, after what happened to one little girl, it just took one death and a nosy neighbor, to bring justice to the neighborhood.

* * *

 ** _~-Willow's POV – September 27, 1995~-_**

It had been two months, since she had died. Willow had even went to her own funeral with Mrs. Winters and her family. It had made her happy to be buried properly, instead of being hidden away and buried in the backyard of her relative's home and forgotten about, if the Dursleys had been allowed to get away with her death. She saw so many people attending the event that she did not even know. But now she was sitting on a swing watching the children play, and didn't notice when a shadow suddenly covered her.

"My, my, what _do_ we have here?"

Surprised by the voice that was coming from directly behind her causing her to let out a small yelp and jump a bit in surprise, Willow turned around in her seat on the swing, and found herself looking up at a tall man with golden eyes, and short blue hair, who was dressed in black robes and a long white trench coat that went all the way down to his knees. The man also had snow white skin from head to toe, except for his face which was painted with a black diamond pattern except for his white nose which was untouched by the black paint, and strapped to his waist was a long sword.

Blinking owlishly at the strange man for a moment, Willow didn't say anything at all, thinking that the man didn't see her like everyone else couldn't do since her death, but then she realize that the man was looking straight down at her. Suddenly the man reached out towards her with one of his hands, causing her to instinctively flinch away from him in fear of being hit, before she remembered that since she was dead then nothing could touch or hurt her anymore, before her eyes widen as he reached out and placed hand right on top of her head as she stared up at him in shock, and she saw the smirk on his face that sent chills through her when she saw it.

"Hello," the man said as he glanced down at Willow, with a curious look on his face, as he seemed to be trying to not to scare her off, as he leaned down in front of her so that they were now at eye level with each other, "Now what is a young spirit like you doing on your own like this, child?"

* * *

 ** _~-Mayuri's POV~-_**

It was a wonderful, sunny day in the Soul Society. Well, most would consider it was a nice day. But in the twelfth barracks is where the Research and Development Department was one man (if you can call him a man or human) was Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He was the Captain of the Twelfth Company and the Head of the Research and Development Department. He is also known as The Freak of Freaks. Today, Mayuri was furious, because he had ordered his Vice-Captain to put some new data into the main computer. Did the vice-captain do it quickly like he was asked to? No, the vice-captain had an hour to type it and save it and it was a small amount of data, it wasn't much. It was about 30 pages long, normally it would be at least 150 pages long. So now, he needs a new vice-captain.

As he was working on the computer, it started to pick up on a weird signal in Britain. After pushing a few buttons on the computer console to pinpoint the exact location of the signal, and had the computer scan the surrounding area where the signal originated form so that he could get a closer view of it, and he found something interesting.

"Interesting, the spiritual pressure is not of a Hollow or of a Soul Reaper. If I play my cards right, not only I would get it, but no one else would know about it," Mayuri muttered to himself as he continued to press buttons on the computer trying to determine what it really is.

Suddenly, an idea came to him, "I do have those vacation days left. I think that I will take that overdue vacation, right now."

After finishing the work and deleting what the computer has found and making sure no one can bring it up again. He set off towards the First Company Barracks.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, Captain Mayuri. You want to take a three day vacation to the world of the living and not in Japan, but in Britain, right?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked in disbelief. He could not believe what he was hearing. Mayuri was never the one to take a pointless vacation. "May I ask why would you want to take a vacation?"

"There are unusual readings that I want to investigate. And I read reports that there is a group of people that could use this 'magic' and I want to see if it's true and if there is anything that could help us," Mayuri said as he shrugged his shoulders like he does not really care.

"You may go, Captain Mayuri, but you know the rules. No bringing any of the magic users back with you for you to so call study, understand?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked as he glared at the Captain in front of him. He would not put it passed Mayuri to not kidnap someone for his experiments.

"Of course, Head Captain. Thank you, Head Captain." Mayuri said as he bowed to the Head Captain. He was excited that the Head Captain bought his cover story. Now he can find the source of the weird spiritual pressure. Maybe if he was lucky, he will have a new vice-captain. He made his way back to his barracks to get everything prepared for his soon vacation.

"You there, make sure that you are able to open a Senkaimon Gate to London, England, when I tell you too," Mayuri demanded before he left for his personal lab. When he got to his lab, he grabbed a special bag that had Kido put on it. The bag was a new product of the Research and Development Department, that made the inside of the bag bigger and capable of holding more stuff in it than what the bag looks like it could hold from the outside of it when people first saw it. He quickly placed empty jars inside so he could get samples, and other things that could help him. But the one thing that he carefully put in there was a container that was made to contain a soul and transport it to the Soul Society undetected.

Once he got everything that he needed to carry with him, he order his men to open Senkaimon Gate at once. When it was opened, he passed through it. And made the long journey to London, England. As he arrived, he took out a device and turned it on. It was time to find that strange spiritual pressure. He made his way to Surrey and started to look around. He sneered in open distaste at the long rows of identical cookie cutter houses that went up and down the streets as far as he could see. He _hated_ perfection, because it was a dead end and that left no room for improvement.

Mayuri followed to where his device was directing him and came upon a park. There on the swim, was a soul of a little girl, Mayuri was excited that she was already dead, and so there won't be any dirty work to cover up later. As he walked up to her, he saw that she looked like him, before he made improvements on himself a long time ago. This gave him an idea, if he can get her into the Soul Society undetected, and after a couple of days, he can say that there was an accident while he was working on making the mod souls better and somehow created her from his DNA. So he would be able to pass her off as his daughter as he makes some improvements to her.

As he came up behind her, he saw that she was focused on a group of human children and their parents as they enjoyed their day in the park, so she didn't even notice his approach even when he was right behind her, as he tilted his head to one side and said, "My, my, what _do_ we have here?"

When the little girl jumped in fright and let out a yelp, as she turned around to stare up at him with wide green eyes, Mayuri smirked a bit at her reaction as she stared silently at him for a moment, until he decides to take the first move and reached out to put a hand on top of her head only, only to stop for a moment and frown a bit as the girl flinches away from him like she thought he was going to hit her but decided focus on her reaction later, before he moved again to place his hand on her head as his smirk widen even more at the comical look on her face when she realized that he was touching her, as he tries to put on a reassuring look on his features as he starts speaking.

"Hello," Mayuri asked as he glanced down at Willow looking her directly into her green eyes, with a curious look on his face, as he seemed to be trying to not to scare her off, as he leaned down in front of her so that they were now at eye level with each other, "Now what is a young spirit like you doing on your own like this, child?"

* * *

 ** _~-Willow's POV~-_**

"Hello. Can you _really_ see me mister? That's cool! You're the first one I've seen who could since I died," Willow asked a bit shyly as she stared up at Mayuri with surprise and wonder in her voice, as a slow smile appeared on her lips as Mayuri nodded his head in confirmation, as she nervously bit her lip for a moment before she answered his last question, "I'm on my own because I don't have anywhere else to go since I died. How can you see me and touch me when nobody else can?"

"My name is a Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and the reason that I am able to see and touch you is because I am a Shinigami, or Soul Reaper for the soul society, though you might know it better as Heaven," Mayuri said confidentially as he smirked down at Willow who stared up at him in surprise once more with widen eyes, as he quickly continued speaking once more, as he started lying through his teeth about why he was really there, as Willow listened to him with wide green eyes that seemed to look through him, "It is my job to escort souls like you into the afterlife where they belong. I happened to be in the area looking for research when I came across you all alone here in the park. You are a very hard girl to track down."

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble for you, Mr. Kurotsuchi I didn't mean to. I'm completely new to being dead, so I didn't know anyone might be looking for me…" Willow said after a few seconds as she listened to what Mayuri had just told her, as a slight blush crept to her cheeks, as sounding a bit sullen as she adverted her eyes from his gaze, as she shifted uneasily in her seat on the swing as she refused to meet his gaze as she spoke, "My name is Willow, and I've been dead for two months, and you're the first person I've met who's been able to see and hear me. Since you've found me now, are you here to take me away to Soul Society now?"

"That was the plan when I came looking for you." Mayuri said casually, still lying through his teeth, as he tried to keep his tone neutral as he spoke as he stared down at Willow's hunched over head, as his eyes narrowed a bit at the way she was acting towards him as he remembered how she had instinctively flinched away from him when he had tried to touch her head, "Though before I do, I would like to make you an offer instead of sending you directly into Soul Society. It might be beneficial to you if you take me up on it."

"What kind of offer?" Willow asked as she hesitantly looked up at Mayuri once more, as both curiosity and confusion filled her voice at what he had just said, as her green eyes looked him over once more cautiously, "I'm nobody special, so I don't know how I will be able to help you, Mr. Kurotsuchi."

"The offer is this. How would you like to come become my lab 'assistant' in the Research and Development Department? You will be staying with me there, and working for me and helping me with my work and experiments," Mayuri said, as a wide smirk appeared on his lips as he saw the look she was now giving him, a he quickly continued speaking, as he settled down on the ground next to her swing as he stared up at her as she looked down at him, "If I send you to Soul Society my usual way, you will be on your own when you arrive, so I want to offer you the chance to come live with me instead. This is a one-time offer that I make just to anyone I meet."

"Why are you offering _me_ it then? I'm nobody special, I'm just Willow," Willow said with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she stared down at Mayuri in open confusion as she bit her bottom lip nervously for a moment before speaking her next question, "I wasn't anybody special when I was alive, and I'm still nobody special now that I'm dead."

"That's where you're wrong, Willow. I can sense a power inside of you even now that hasn't dissipated since you died. As I would love to take you back to my lab and run a series of tests on you." Mayuri said simply as he continued to watch her for a moment, as it looked like she was about to bolt at any moment, as he reached out with one hand towards her and offers it to her to shake, "I believe it would be beneficial to both of us if you chose to come with me. So would you care to come with me? Believe me you would be better off with me at this point, because I'm surprised Hollows haven't hunted you down by now."

"What are 'Hallows'?" Willow asked as confusion filled her once more.

"Hallows are huge white masked monsters who prey on the souls of both living and dead people and eats their souls," Mayuri said, as he smirked once more at the sight of the shocked look on Willows face as "Somehow you managed to survive on your own for two months without being detected by the Hallows even once."

' _I might as well try and play it nice with her. You children are so easy to manipulate,_ ' Mayuri thought silently to himself as he waited for Willow to give him her answer to his offer of coming with him instead of outright forcing her against her will as he had originally planned to do, as he had seen how she reacted towards him, he didn't think it would be that hard to do, ' _It_ shouldn't _be_ that _hard to do to get her to listen to me if I can gain her trust first. Less of a hassle as well in the end to get her to willingly do what I want…_ '

It took a few moments, before Willow was silently nodding her head in agreement to whatever Mayuri had just told her, as she shyly took his offered hand and helped pull him to his feet as she floated off of the swing set, with sad look on her face, "I'll go with you, Mr. Kurotsuchi. Anything should be better than staying here, and I don't want to be alone in Soul Society either."

"Good then, then we can go now, there are things to do to get you settled in life with me" Mayuri said, as a thoughtful look appeared on his features as he glanced down at Willow for a moment, as he led her over towards he had left his bag of supplies before releasing her hand and starts rummaging through the bag for what he was looking for, before turning back around to face her with his items in hand "If you are coming with me, then I'll have to sneak you into Soul Society without anyone seeing you with me until later, so you will be traveling inside of these items until we reach our destination. Plus you will need a new name as well. Willow is too common and would bring up questions from people I know."

"What name do you think I should have?" Willow asks as she moves closer to him as he waves her over to him as he turned to face her with his items.

"I believe the name Nemu would be perfect for you. Nemu Kurotsuchi to be precise. It's a perfect cover story, I believe for why you are suddenly living with me," Mayuri said, cackling a bit at the surprised look on Willow's face, when she hears her new name, as he reached out towards her with the item in hand, as it starts to glow the closer he gets to her with it, "You look a little like how I used to look like, so you will be posing as my newly discovered daughter who I will be taking in."

* * *

 ** _~-August 10, 2006~-_**

It had been almost twelve years since Nemu Kurotsuchi first came to the Soul Society with her father, Lord Mayuri. Before anyone had seen her, Nemu was strapped onto a table and her father was able to fix her body and also did numerous experiments on her. He had forced her body to age until she looked like she was eighteen years old. He even add things to her body that made sure that in case anything should happen to her, she will survive it. The only thing that her father liked about her, were her green eyes.

But there was one thing that bothered him was why Nemu doesn't have a Zanpakuto of her own. Mayuri did a few tests and found out that her Zanpakuto was destroyed years ago. But it did not matter to him as mod souls don't have Zanpakuto, so her being a mod soul that he created on accident was more believable.

In his own way, Mayuri showed her that he did care about her. Nemu was happy that someone cared about her. As long as he cared for her in his own weird way, she would do everything that she was to do without any complaining and would take any type of punishment from him if she did not do what she was told to do.

Mayuri was very happy that he had someone that not only follows his orders without complaining and he could use her for any experiments that he had in mind. He rarely let her out of his sight, but if he did, he would make sure that she would stay in the Twelfth Company. As he does not trust the captain of the Eighth Company to keep his hands to himself. And now Mayuri has to worry about that Quincy boy who has taken interest in his daughter. After making sure that she was ready to become known to the Soul Society, he made sure that she would not mention anything on how she was a real soul, not just a mod soul. So no one really knows about the secret behind Nemu, but he did find that the idiot Aizen sticking his nose where it didn't belong, thanks to Nemu finding him in their Data Room.

As the years went by, Mayuri did even more experiments on her to make sure that she would be always there with him. And if she was taken for some reason, he would always find her as he made sure that he put a tracking device in her to make that possible. Because of her ability to take orders without questioning them and of her brilliant mind, she was priceless to him even more so after the Winter Wars ended. He even made her, his vice-captain of the Twelfth Company. Little did he or anyone knew that the secret behind the appearance of Nemu Kurotsuchi was soon to be discovered.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ that Fawkes can find her, Headmaster?" A man with greasy hair asked a very old man with a horrible sense of fashion.

"Of course, Fawkes can find _anyone_ , _anywhere_. We _need_ her as she is the one that the prophecy points to. She is the one that can save us all from Voldemort," The Headmaster said as he gave the letter/Portkey to the phoenix to deliver.

"She might not _want_ to help us as her idiot parents took her magic, gave it to her _brother_ who was born a squib, and gave her away because she did not have any magic in her. I will understand if she does not help us at all," Severus Snape snapped at the man.

"She _will_ help us as it is for the 'Greater Good' after all," The Headmaster said as he watched the phoenix flame away, as he casually popped a lemon drop into his mouth as he restlessly sucked on it as he awaited Fawkes return with Willow Potter, ' _Fawkes_ has _to find her. The fate of the magical world rests on that blasted girls head, now that her idiot brother is nothing more than a squib once more. How_ dare _she disappear like this when we need her?_ '

His plans were going as planned after he found out that the Potter boy lost his magic and was once a squib but despite Rowan's magic slowly fading away as time passed by, Albus had still been hoping to use Rowan as a sacrificial lamb against Tom before the boys 'borrowed' magic completely extinguished, but then all of Albus' planning went downhill last year when Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament, and Rowan Potter had mysteriously been chosen as one of the Champions, only to be kidnapped during the Third Task and used in a ritual to bring Lord Voldemort back to life, and it was then that Tom pointed out that Willow Potter was the one who defeated him in the first place.

Ever since Tom's confession about which of the Potter twins had been responsible for his defeat sixteen years ago, Albus and the Order had been pulling out all stops trying to locate the long lost Willow Potter who nobody had seen since that fateful day when James and Lily Potter had sent her away after stripping her of her magic, but all attempts at locating her turned up with zero results.

The only known location for the girl was with Lily Potter's muggle sister, Petunia Dursleys family who the Potters had dropped the girl off with after stripping her of her magic, but when they arrived at the Dursleys household, it was to discover the house was empty and that nobody had lived in it in nearly over twelve years. After making some inquiries in the neighborhood to see if anyone knew where the Dursleys could be located, it was discovered that the Dursleys were currently in prison for some crime, with their son in some kind of Juvenile center but none of the neighbors would elaborate on what the crime was, and Albus didn't bother checking further on the matter as he hurried off to continue the search for Willow Potter.

Since then, they've been sending out owls addressed to Willow Potter containing portkeys that would instantly transport the girl to the school as soon as she opened it, but all of the owls that were sent out always returned with their letters unopened. Some owls would even circle around Hogwarts a few times as if they were uncertain of which way they would go in search of their target, before either finally flying off in one direction before returning hours later defeated with the letter still undelivered.

Albus was also currently having trouble convincing James and Lily Potter that it would be in their best interest that they welcome back young Willow into their home once she was brought back, and show a united front in their attempts to bring the girl to heel in getting her to do what was needed, but young Rowan and his parents were still in constant denial about what Tom had revealed, insisting that it was all lies and that Rowan was the one and only savior who beat Voldemort, and that they refused to 'welcome back' the squib daughter who they had tossed out sixteen years ago, especially if she was going to steal Rowan's glory as the savior of the magical world.

' _Bloody hell! Just how hard is it to track down one simple little girl?! She needs to come here and do her duty to our society and beat Tom before it's too late. If it turns out that even_ Fawkes _is unable to locate her, I don't know what we'll do next. Once she gets here_ hopefully _,_ ' Albus thought furiously to himself as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth as irritation filled him, as just for a brief moment the kind grandfather appearance he had faded to show his anger before it quickly returned as he seethed a bit inside in his anger at the inconvenience that Willow Potter was causing him by not allowing herself to be easily found by those that needed her, ' _it_ shouldn't _be_ too _hard to '_ convince _' her that it's in her_ best _interest to fight for us whether she wants to or not. Its for the Greater Good of everyone that she does so even if it means risking her own life. I'm sure that she will understand and be willing to do what is best for everyone… If not, then I'm_ sure _that a few well-placed spells on the chit will do wonders to get her compliance…_ '

* * *

Nemu Kurotsuchi and her father, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, were currently in Soul Society and were in the Research and Development Department experimenting on one of the weaker hollows that they were able to capture earlier that day, when a bird appeared in a ball of red and gold flames.

As he looked at it for a moment, Mayuri immediately saw that it was carrying a letter and ordered Nemu, "Nemu, get that letter and see what it's about and capture the bird as I'm interested in finding out what it is. It's not every day that a test subject comes to me."

"Of course, Father," Nemu said as she took the letter and was about to grabbed the bird when it flamed away.

"Hmm, I guess that the bird was not that important, we can see if we can find it again later. Now, hurry up and open the letter and see what's about," Mayuri snapped at her.

When Nemu opened the letter, they noticed a strange energy coming off of it as Nemu disappeared from Mayuri's view. Dropping what he had in his hands, he raced to the computer to track down his daughter, just in time to see her tracking signal reappear in Scotland in Avalon territory. Cursing up a storm, he raced out of his Barracks and made his way to the First Company to tell the Head Captain what had just happen.

* * *

Nemu watched as her father disappeared from view as the letter took her away from him and dumped in the middle of some sort of office. Looking around she noticed that there was a very old man with a long beard which was not taken care of like the Head Captain's and also there was a younger man with greasy hair and a sneer on his face.

"Ah, Miss Potter, I am glad that we were able to _finally_ find you. Lemon Drop?" The last question caused the younger man to snort. Nemu figured out that they were speaking English.

So she asked the old man, "Where am I? And why did you take me away from my father?"

The two men stiffen when she said the word 'father'. The older man answered, "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my dear girl. I'm the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and this is one of my professors, Severus Snape. Your father lives in _England_ as does your mother. They will be _so_ happy to know that you are safe will soon return to them..."

Nemu looked at the Headmaster and stated in a voice that held no emotions in it, "I'm _not_ Miss Potter, my name is Nemu Kurotsuchi and my father will be _very_ displeased that I was kidnapped from him. May I return to my father?"

Severus Snape was surprised that this girl had no emotions on her face and in her voice. From what she is wearing he figured that she must be living somewhere in Asia like Japan or China. And also she looks so different from her father, but she still has her mother's eyes.

Albus frowned at her denial and said more forcibly, "You are Willow Potter and you are soon going to go and join your mother and father at your home."

Nemu shook her head, "I don't have a mother as my father, Lord Mayuri was the one who created me by accident."

' _This is troublesome. I can't have the blasted girl be wanting to return to where ever she was before to whoever this man she calls her 'father' is. A memory spell should handle the problem quickly in getting her under control, and I can reunite her with the Potters and let them deal with her,_ ' Albus though frustratedly to himself as sighed as he took out his wand and pointed it at her and said, " _Oblivate!_ "

Blinding white light struck Nemu in the head, but that was about all that it did. As she looked at the old man who had a smug look on his face and said to him, "If you are going to try and ease my memories that is going to be impossible as my father made sure that could not ever happen to me."

Snape was shock that the Headmaster would try and ease her memories, deciding that was far as he let this continue, he stepped in and said, "I think it would be best for everyone if I take Miss Kurotsuchi and make sure that she has somewhere to stay for the time being. Please follow me, Miss Kurotsuchi."

The Headmaster watched them leave as he tried to figure out new plans as his old ones are now ruined, as he stood up from his seat to go to his fireplace to make a quick floo call to the Potters to let them know that their daughter had been found.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Captain Kurotsuchi. A _phoenix_ shows up and gives Vice-Captain Nemu a _letter_ and when she opens it, she _disappears_ to Scotland which in Avalon territory. Why would someone kidnap your daughter?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked him. He has a feeling that he does not want to hear the reason why.

Kurotsuchi shifted around nervously before he answered, "She may have been a living soul when I found her in England twelve years ago. And she may have followed me back to the Soul Society and gave me her complete loyalty if I become her father."

Yamamoto glared at the Head of the Research and Development Department as he felt a massive headache coming on. He was not surprised at this news as Kami told him what Kurotsuchi had done all those years ago when Nemu first appeared in the Soul Society. Kami even told him about the prophecy that pointed to her and to leave them alone for the time being. Apparently, Kami knows what is going on here even if others of the Soul Society think otherwise.

"I will get permission for you and some others to travel to Avalon and help out Nemu with the task of completing a prophecy about her," Head Captain Yamamoto dismissed Captain Kurotsuchi before sending a message to Kami and Avalon that would allowed them to travel there and do what is necessary.

* * *

Professor Snape escorted Nemu to Madam Pomfrey for a check up on the command from the Headmaster. He also had overheard that the Potter family are refusing to come to Hogwarts and get to know their long lost daughter better and also they are denying that she is even the Chosen One. Both the Headmaster and Professor Snape noticed that there was something odd about Nemu or Ms. Potter in the Headmaster's case.

"Oh dear Merlin!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she had performed a spell that will let her know about Nemu's medical history, which the nurse received fifty feet of parchment of that said history.

Severus felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. No one from even the First War, who were tortured for a month by the Dark Lord himself, had that long of parchment telling people what had been done to them. Looking over the shoulder of Madam Pomfrey, they slowly and carefully read through her history, as they read, it was very clear that the girl who was sitting in front of them, was severely abused when she was very young. By the time that they were ten feet into the list, they almost had a heart attack when they came across the words that said that she had died at the age of four.

"Miss Kurotsuchi, _if_ these test results are _correct_ , which I _highly_ doubt, seeing how old you _look_ right now, then I want you to tell us truthfully," Severus slowly looked at Nemu and asked, as he took another glance at the test results parchment, as a worried look appeared on his face as he stared back at Nemu once more, "Are you somehow _dead_ , and have been since you were **_four_** years old?!"

Before Nemu could open her mouth, a nasally voice answered instead, "Of course she is, you idiot!"

Nemu got off of the bed, walked over to the speaker, bowed, and then stood by his side. The man, who had spoken, was the weirdest and the creepiest man that they ever saw. His face was mostly white with black outlining his eyes and mouth. He wore a strange looking hat and he had blue hair and no ears. Instead in their place was dome shape cones and his kind a looked like a goat with that Egyptian styled beard.

"And _who_ are you?" Professor Snape asked as he tried not to show this man that he was freaked out by his appearance at all.

The clown like man glared at him and snapped, "Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the Twelfth Company and the Head of the Department of Research and Development. And Nemu's father."

Madam Pomfrey had enough and left the room after vanishing the fifty foot parchment. When she shut the door to her office, so she could secretly get a very strong drink, it was then that the doors opened and the Headmaster and the Potter family stepped into the Hospital Wing. It looked like that the Headmaster had somehow blackmailed or forced the Potters to come to meet Nemu.

"And here is your daughter, Willow," The Headmaster introduced them in hopes that his plan would still work out.

Rowan was the first to say something or rather sneered, "I can't believe that this _slut_ is my sister. And I want my magic back! Mom, dad, tell her that she has to give back my magic, again!"

Mayuri snapped at the boy as he was angry at the insult, "And you look like a spoil little piglet and an idiot on top of that!"

The parents were about to say something to Mayuri, when Professor Snape sneered, "Like father, like son. Always taking what was not theirs in the first place and making people suffer because of their stupid actions."

Mayuri turned to Snape and asked, "What do you _mean_ by that? Taking something that was not theirs in the first place? _Explain!_ "

Then Severus gladly told this man what the Potter family had done to his daughter. Unlike the rest of the people who were in the room, he could tell exactly what the man and Nemu were. And he had the feeling that this man was someone who you should never cross at all, if you value your life. He explained about the Dark Lord and when he was defeated for the first time and how everyone believed that Rowan Potter was the one who had defeated him as he did not have any magic left and his twin sister still had magic, but when Rowan's magic did not come back, the Headmaster and the adult Potters used a ritual that stripped Nemu of her magic and gave it to Rowan instead. Then he explained about the nature of magic and that it recognized that Rowan was not the one that it belonged to, so it slowly disappeared, leaving Rowan as a squib that he was born as.

Mayuri was in deep thought when he heard about that. It explained a lot of things like how Nemu did not have a Zanpakuto; there is a very strong possibility that the spirit of the sword was destroyed during the ritual. And another thing that he had noticed and that was her spiritual pressure was getting stronger over the years. He always questioned that and ran tests, but never got an solid answer to any of his questions. Now, he got his answer and it was that when the little brat's stolen magic left him, it was returning back to Nemu, where it rightfully belonged.

The Headmaster blinked in confusion as he finally noticed the strange man in the Hospital wing. The reason for not noticing him first was that he was so deep in planning to make things go his way, that he did not notice him. So the Headmaster asked, " _Who_ are _you_?"

"I am Nemu's father, the one who _raised_ Nemu to be the woman that she is today," Mayuri said. He did not like the old geezer that has no sense of fashion what so ever and if the women saw the geezer, he is sure that they would say that he, Mayuri, has a better sense of fashion. But right now, he was itching to get them on his table, so he could see what makes them tick and also if they have any brains at all. Because from he has seen, they have none, other than the grease ball that looked to be someone like him.

"I will have you know that I _know_ that _you_ are _not_ Willow's father. James here is her _real_ blood father." Dumbledore explained, easily dismissing Mayuri's claim of parentage to Nemu, as he was believing that the strange man would agree with him. After all, he is Albus Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light, no one in their right mind would say no to him. "For the greater good, young Willow should live with her _real_ family from now on. Apparently, you have been _corrupting_ the poor girl and she needs to be put on the right path…"

"No! First of all, her _name_ is _Nemu_ , and whoever these people are they have no claim upon _my_ daughter no matter what _you_ seem to think, you idiotic buffoon," Mayuri snapped as he turned his full hate filled glare onto Albus, who stared back in shock at him as he started speaking, as a dark sneer appeared on Mayuri's face as he looked between Albus and the Potters and back with open contempt on his face, "So you can take your ideas and the _Greater Good_ and…"

"That is _enough_ , Captain Kurotsuchi," The people in the room suddenly felt a huge pressure pressing down on them, making it hard to breathe. Dumbledore and the Potter family noticed that Nemu, Mayuri, and Severus were having an easier time dealing with the pressure. Once the pressure lifted, they turned to the door way and saw a very ancient looking man standing there with a huge walking stick that radiates power. Sure the man was bald, but his beard, mustache, and eyebrows, which was way longer than Dumbledore's, but they were neatly combed and well taken care of. "Vice-Captain Nemu Kurotsuchi will be _staying_ with Captain Mayuri as _he_ is her father and _he_ is the one who raised her."

"And _who_ are you to be deciding this?" The Headmaster asked as he pushed out his power to show that he is not someone to mess with. Only the Potters looked awe at his show of power, but the man looked like he did not even notice it. Even though he looked to be calm, but inside he was furious that this man had more power than he did.

The Head Captain raised one of his long white eyebrows and answered anyway, "Yamamoto Genryuusai, the Head Captain of the Seiretei, which you call Heaven. Their superior that they answer to."

"Heaven! That means you are all _dead_!" Lily Potter exclaimed. She and her husband, James was still in denial about Rowan not being the Boy-Who-Lived, as she glared in anger at her former daughter for a moment, as she reluctantly decides to go along with Albus' plan to get Nemu to come home with them, "All of you should be _arrested_ for the use of dark magic and _you_ young lady should be _ashamed_ of yourself for being with the likes of _them_! When we get you home…"

"I wonder if the people of this community are either hard of hearing or just _idiots_ , father. They _truly_ seem to think that everything they don't understand must be 'dark magic' and evil," Nemu said as she point blank ignored Lily's rants as she turns her gaze onto Mayuri, as her normally emotionless face had a slight smirk on it as she met Mayuri's eyes, "Plus we have just _told_ them _repeatedly_ that I'm _not_ going _anywhere_ with them, yet they _persist_ on thinking otherwise. If she _truly_ was once my mother, then I am glad that I didn't inherit the utter _stupidity_ that seems to run rampant in this family."

"Willow Astrid Potter! That was uncalled for young lady! She is your mother and you shall show her the respect as she is due," James thundered angrily as his face flushed in anger at the disrespect his long lost daughter was showing them, as he took a menacing step towards Nemu, "Apologize to your mother this moment!"

"Potter-san, I have _no_ mother whatsoever, and _you_ will never be _my_ father, so I have no reason to apologize to this harpy woman who was rude to _me_ and my father first. If she doesn't like being insulted to her face, then she _shouldn't_ do so to others and _not_ expect to be told off for it," Nemu's said scathingly, with a loud scoff as she glared right back at James, not backing down as she didn't say a word to Lily, and crossed her across her arms across her chest as she stared at the shocked faces of the people in the room that stared back at her, "Despite what _you_ and the headmaster may want to think, none of you have any authority over me and I will not be ordered by you so back off or else. You gave up _any_ right to call yourselves _my_ parents the day you _abandoned_ me to a life of pure _hell_ with the Dursleys."

"For that I am in _full_ agreement, Nemu. These _idiots_ need to learn a lesson in _respect_ and _manners_ , but obviously are too stupid to realize they are in the wrong. Look you babbling buffoons, for the infinite time, her _name_ is _Nemu_. Nemu has _nothing_ to apologize for since she was stating a simple fact that even a well-trained monkey should be able to understand," Mayuri said, who had remained silent during Nemu's confrontation with her former family, as he felt a sense of pride fill him at how she was acting, as he returned his daughters smirk for a moment, before he turned to glare at Lily who was now huffing in anger at what Nemu had just said, as he started in on his rant, as he glared hatefully at both of the elder Potters, as his haughty voice cut off whatever the Potters were going to say next to Nemu, as the group all turned their attention on him once more, "so stop spouting nonsense about what you _obviously_ have no clue about. We are _dead_ yes, but we _didn't_ use Dark Magic to become what we are now, but your simple pre-evolved mind obviously has no concept on the matter of what we are, so I won't bother wasting my breath explaining it to you since obviously it will just go in through one ear and out the other of that empty brainless pit that you call a skull."

"Why I never!" Lily exclaimed, her cheeks flushing in anger and embarrassment at what Nemu had just said, "You can't talk to me like that! Do you know who I am?!"

"That's funny, do I look like I care in the least about who you think you are or whatever imaginary importance you seem to think you have?" Mayuri said as the sneer on his face seemed to widen a bit.

Dumbledore was quickly thinking up a plan to keep things in his control. Then an idea popped into his head and he quickly spoke up, interrupting whatever response Lily was going to make to what Mayuri had just said, "I'm still afraid that Ms. Willow Potter will have to live with her family as they are related by blood."

Mayuri started laughing his ass off like a mad man that he is, as he realized that he was one step ahead of them already. That and that was one of the lamest excuses he ever did hear.

James sneered at the man, "What's so funny, you _freak_?"

Mayuri snapped back at him by saying, "Because, you stupid baboon, I made sure that _my_ daughter does _not_ share _your_ DNA any more. Nemu shares _my_ DNA and _mine_ only."

James suddenly pointed an accusing finger at Mayuri and exclaimed cheerfully, "So you _do_ admit to the use of the dark arts."

Rowan and Lily looked like their birthdays were coming early this year, while Dumbledore gave Mayuri a disappointed look as if that look would make Mayuri feel guilty about his actions. Let it be noted that Mayuri does not know meaning of feeling guilty and does not even have in his vocabulary. And the Head Captain Yamamoto just rolled his eyes, honesty; he is really getting too old for this type of crap. On the other hand, Severus Snape was having the time of his life as Mayuri took to insulting the Potter family, and that was something that he wished that he could do without being told off for doing so.

Mayuri gave him a look that said 'I don't really care about what you bugs want and I'm bored with you' and said, "I _don't_ remember saying that I used _any_ sort of magic. If you are hearing things, then you should _really_ get your hearing check or it could be a sign of old age. If everyone is like _you_ and your family, no wonder that the British and other European magical communities are the laughing stock in the world."

Lily and Rowan yelled at the same time, "That's _not_ true!"

Dumbledore calmly added, "They are right. The British magical community is one of the _most_ advanced in the world, my dear boy."

The Head Captain saw the twitching of Mayuri's left eye and suddenly wished that he had a chair, popcorn, and a drink to go with this.

Mayuri snorted as he sneered, "I'm _not_ your dear anything as I'm over the age of two hundred. And you're wrong about that dumbass! Tell them the reasons to these insects, Nemu!"

Nemu stepped forward and explained, "In Japan, they've _already_ created a cure for werewolves. In the Americas, they found a way to use non magical technology around magic. In China, they have blood banks set up for vampires, so there are hardly any attacks on humans. Africa, goblins and other non-humans are treated equally, and with respect, and they have the same rights as normal people. North America and Japan, puts a potion in the drinking water, so no non magical person would see magic or anything that is magical, even if it was done in front of them. The only way for them to know is to be told by someone who works in the government."

Mayuri then pick up after where Nemu left off and said, "As you can see, your society is so _backwards_ that the _entire_ world is all _laughing_ at you. Come on, Nemu, its time that we left, before the stupidity virus infect us, as well."

"You _can't_ leave as there is a prophecy about Ms. Potter and Voldemort that she _needs_ to complete," Albus explained as he thought he got one up on them and it will get that little girl to do his bidding for him.

"We _already_ know about the prophecy, Headmaster. That is why we are here, in the first place. It is a _crime_ against the laws of nature, death, and life to tear one's soul into pieces. As Shinigami, it is our duty to take care of this travesty before the balance is upset further." The Head Captain said impatiently as he banged his cane on the floor causing a loud bang to echo throughout the infirmary and making the group of humans jump in fright from the noise as everyone turned their attention onto him, as he started talking and firmly stated, "We've already received permission to do so by Avalon as their laws, set by Central 34, forbids them from interfering in the World of the Living. But for this type of crime, our own laws can't stop us from carrying out justice."

Dumbledore was floored and was furious that he did not have any more information that he could use as blackmail, while the others were sick to their stomachs when they heard that the Dark Lord did that to his soul. Suddenly, the Potters realized that their son, Rowan could not do what the prophecy had stated. He was not ready for that.

Snape, on the other hand, could believe that the Dark Lord did that as he was very afraid of death. And Snape knew that death was coming his way and he could not wait for this nightmare to over. Once, it's all done with, Snape is moving to Japan so he could be close to Nemu and teach her all about potions as she expressed that she wanted to learn about them.

* * *

The Head Captain Yamamoto thought for a moment, before coming up with a solution to solve the current problem. Everyone was whispering among themselves except for Captain Mayuri, his daughter, Nemu, and a man who Head Captain was liking more and more as he seemed to be not as stupid and backwards as the others in this castle.

The Head Captain Yamamoto slammed his cane down on the floor causing some hair line cracks to appear, and everyone's attention was on him. So he spoke, "I will be assigning Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Vice-Captain Nemu Kurotsuchi to be stationed here in Hogwarts until all of the soul fragments are dealt with. Also, I will be sending a few more people to help them out. If any of you try to stop them from doing their assignment, just remember that I can decide whether or not you get sent to Seiretei or to hell. Just keep that in mind. Now, excuse me, I need to leave as I have to deal with paperwork. I will sending more of my people here in a day or two."

The Head Captain Yamamoto turned around and left the Hospital Wing, leaving the Headmaster and the Potter family scared for their own souls and the afterlife. Mayuri and Nemu were both very impressed that the Head Captain had lied through his teeth about deciding where their souls could end up. But Mayuri was thankful for it as it would keep those idiots out of their hair, because the sooner that they can deal with the soul fragments, the sooner that they can leave this place. Mayuri is feeling that his IQ is dropping already.

Severus Snape wanted to really find out if the Head Captain had that sort of power to decide whether or not your soul goes to hell or heaven, but he knows not to talk about here as the walls have eyes and ears and the Headmaster would probably find out about that threat being an empty one and that won't do.

"Ah, wonderful then. I will just call up a house elf to help you two find a place to settle in," ' _and where I can spy on you and try to stop from whatever you're doing,_ ' the Headmaster thought the last part to himself. "Bitty!"

Suddenly a loud pop was heard and a strange creature appeared. It squeaked out, "How can me help you sir, miss?"

Before the Headmaster could say anything or command the elf to do anything, Mayuri stepped and demanded, "I need a place where I can get anything that I need and I need space to work in as well."

Bitty, the house elf suddenly got very excited and began jumping up and down as she squeaked out, "The Come and Go Room on the seventh floor. Walk passed the wall three times and a door will appear and meets all of sir's needs."

Nemu had to resist smirking like her father, when she saw the stupid Headmaster's expression of anger, but it was soon gone and replaced with the expression of fake happiness.

"That is a _wonderful_ idea, but I'm _sure_ that we can find somewhere more comfortable for you to work in, Mayuri, my dear boy," The Headmaster said with a fake cheerful voice.

"It's Captain Kurotsuchi, to you, buffoon. And I am _not_ your dear boy. So drop the act and go _die_ somewhere else as you're annoying," Mayuri snapped at the Headmaster in anger.

"How _dare_ you say that to the Headmaster, you _freak_!?" Lily Potter screamed at him, but only to notice that he was not listening to her as his eyes were going in separate directions, freaking her out even more. "Professor Dumbledore is the _leader_ of the _light_ , which is _more_ than I can say about you!"

"Blah, blah, blah! Who _cares_ what _you_ think! I _don't_ want to hear it as it's a waste of time to talk to _idiots_ like you!" Mayuri demanded while pointing to Professor Snape who was standing close to the door and was not as annoying as the other idiots around here, as the potions master was smirking the entire time at how Mayuri was handling the headmaster and the Potters, "Now, _you_! Whoever you are, take us to where the house elf said that this room is, and be snappy with it. I have any more time to waste with these idiots."

Nemu could see that Professor Severus Snape was trying not to look happy with what was going on in front of him. Even though, Nemu did not have really any emotions, she was trained to spot them on a person.

"With _pleasure_ , Captain Kurotsuchi, I believe that I've _wasted_ enough time here myself, so if the two of you will please follow me, we can be on our way." Severus said, as he turned on his heal and led the two soul reapers out of the hospital wing without a backward glance at the thunderstruck group of people that they had left behind in the school infirmary.

As they exited the Hospital Wing and was a good distance away from the place, Professor Snape finally spoke up, "I wish to _thank_ you, Captain Kurotsuchi for putting those _dunderheads_ in their proper places. Their egos were getting too big to fit in one room and needed to be taken down a few pegs. If you need _anything_ at all, please feel free ask me and I will see what I can do."

Mayuri tilted his head to the side and looked at Nemu for information about the man, who was leading them. Nemu began to tell him, "This is Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master here, Father."

"Potions Master?" Mayuri drawled out before smiling which showed off almost all of his teeth, "How exciting! I would love to pick your brain for all of that info. Books can do only so much, you know!"

Finally, they were on the seventh floor where the house elf said it should be. Without waiting for directions from her Father, Nemu walked back and forth three times before a door appeared in the wall.

Mayuri did not wait a second longer before opening the door. It would take death for Mayuri to admit that he was impressed with the room and its functions. It looks like that they may survive in this place where stupidity is common.

"Now, all we need is a Horcrux to get started," Nemu said in her usual monotone voice. As soon as she had said that, a tiara appeared on a table in front of them, surprising them. Snape had left them to do their research, but he turned to Nemu and said that he would like to get to know her better before he left the room, so he was not here to witness the tiara-Horcrux appearing.

Mayuri turned to Nemu and said in his 'I'm proud of you' voice, "I made the _right_ choice to choose _you_ , Nemu, as my daughter."

"Thank you, Father. I'm always happy to serve to you," Nemu said as she bowed to Mayuri.

Mayuri nodded before going after the tiara. As he studied the tiara, his thoughts went to Nemu and the Snape guy. He knew that he rather have Nemu go out with Snape instead of that fashion loving Quincy. It would be a much better pairing with Snape, who he was one hundred percent sure can match Nemu in the IQ department. Maybe, he should push Nemu in that direction; it would probably benefit both of them.

 ** _To be continued..._**

==================  
 **Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_17_** pages. This is my first Harry Potter crossover, involving Bleach. Credit for the first three chapters goes to **_TheBlackSeaReaper_** , while everything that comes afterwards belongs to me. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won't be tolerated.

I want to give a shout out memoriam to **_Alan Rickman (Born: 1946, Died: 2016)_** who played the best Severus Snape in the **_Harry Potter_** movies, who died on January 14, 2016 at the age of 69 from cancer. He'll be missed by everyone who knew him from both the movies and in real life. I'll always remember him best in his roles as Severus Snape in **_Harry Potter_** and the evil Judge Turpin from **_Sweeney Todd_**.

I have a new poll up on my profile page for my ' ** _A Shinobi, a Mother, and then a Witch_** ' story, to help me decide on Kai's babies and what their genders should be. Please go vote on what you think they should be.

So what do you guys think of my choice in picture for this story? I don't take any credit for the pictures creation, but after I adopted this story I went looking online for a Nemu and Mayuri picture that I wanted to put up with the story, and I came across this one by coincidence. It's perfect for the story wouldn't you guys say? _lol_ It called out to me to be the picture I selected for this story.

I _know_ in the part where I wrote in the scene that extended Mayuri's first meeting with Nemu when she was still Willow Potter he seems a bit out of character, but even he's not that mean to try and scare a child ghost. If Nemu had been older when they first met would have been a different matter. _lol_ Plus he was trying to see if he could get her to _willingly_ come with him without any trouble by not completely acting like his usual self, before he resorted to taking her with him _unwillingly_ like he had originally planned. _lol_ A willing test subject would have been better than an unwilling one as far as he was concerned, and you see how _that_ turned out in later years between them.

 **Hey I have a few requests. I'm looking for a couple of stories that I remember reading before but it's been so long that I can't remember their ** _titles_** , since the page links will automatically be erased if you post them, or even know if their still on this website. If you know the names, could you _please_ send the titles to either my PM or leave it in a review? Here are the stories I'm looking for.**  
 ** _1._** Years ago, Sirius Black took some steps to protect his newly orphaned godson, by casting an ancient and powerful spell that caused the real Harry Potter to be switched with another baby boy named Alexander Harris. The spell switched the two boys looks and DNA and gave Xander all of Harry's magic and cursed scar and vice versa so no one is the wiser. But Sirius dies a decade and a half later without telling anyone about what he did all those years ago and takes his secret with him to the grave. Now, years later after the final battle with Lord Voldemort, 'Harry Potter' is now happily married to Ginny Weasley and expecting their first child, and 'Xander Harris' is together with Dawn Summers, when the spell suddenly breaks thanks to Willow, giving the two men back their original looks and identities and powers.

* * *

 ** _Adopted On:_** February 2, 2016  
 ** _Completed On:_** March 21, 2016  
 ** _Updated On:_** May 1, 2016


End file.
